That Guy From Canada
by TurtleCat
Summary: Across a lake isn't that far from home. But it feels like an entirely different universe. Meet Al, a Drama student at the Ann Institute of the Arts. Although he grew up in Canada, he thought New York would be a great place to start his acting career...but was that really a wise decision?
1. Chapter 1

My loafers echoed against the smooth tiled floor, as I hugged my notebook tight to my chest. I was wearing my favorite knitted red and white sweater, for good luck. I would need it, the crowd of students was suffocating, their voices all melting into one loud orchestra of discord. Shying away from the clusters of people, I hesitantly walked up to the front desk,

"Hi, I'm Al." I handed her my student I.D. "How do I find out my dorm room?"

"Aww, isn't your accent the sweetest!" She looked over her glasses, revealing bright green eyes, "You must be a foreign student."

I stifled a blush as faces turned towards me. _Wonderful. How's this for a great first impression._ "I'm just from Canada."

"Oh." Her tone suddenly grew uninterested, "Well, Mr. Al, you're in room C314." She haphazardly chucked the card back to me, "Have a _great _day."

I fumbled as I tried to return a grip on the card, but ended up dropping it on the ground. _Augh, now I'm gonna be called The Clumsy Canadian Kid. It's not like Canada is that far away or anything, it's just across a lake…_

Before I could bend down to scoop it up, a pale hand swept under mine and grabbed it quickly.

"Oh! Cool! Drama!" The girl's short green shoulder length hair bobbed as she inspected the card, "I'm in drama too." She dramatically threw her arm into the air, "Someday everyone will know the name Gumi Megapoid!"

"Umm…That's cool…and all, but I kindof need my Stu-" I forced.

"You have an accent!" She adjusted her goggles, "Are you French?"

"No. I'm Canadian." I adjusted my collar under my sweater, "Now if you would please-"

"Canada is an awesome country! Why would you come to boring old New York?" She pursed her lips.

"I would not call New York boring!" I argued, snatching my card back and stuffing it in my pocket.

"Agress-ive!" She mocked in a sing song voice." "See you around guy from Canada." She turned away, her paint splattered outfit swishing from side to side as she walked towards the door. _I guess she's not in this dorm? Why else would she leave the-_

"Oops!" Gumi walked straight into the door before realizing she was going the wrong way, pivoting on her left foot, she skipped towards the stairs. "This way…"

_Should I take the stairs? Nah, it would seem a bit stalkerish. _I slowly made my way towards the elevators and hesitantly pushed the up button. I could hear the gears whirring as the doors revealed the small, compact room. I squished my way into a corner and awkwardly smiled, "Umm…Floor 3 please?"

"Sure! " A boy in a loose gray sweatshirt flashed me a smile as the floor marked three lit up in its full LED glory.

"Thanks." _At least one guy didn't question my accent._ The moment passed by in silence as the elevator finally came to a stop.

"Bye!"

"Umm… bye!" I waved at the hooded person and exited the elevator, gripping my backpack so hard that my knuckles turned white. _Gosh why am I so nervous?_

I fingered the walls as I carefully walked through the narrow hall. The students' names and home address were labeled on the doors, each label decorated with tiny penguins. "It's like it's just for me." I whispered to myself, smiling.

My hand found its way to the handle of room of C314. I gulped a large breath of air and forced it down my throat, as I clenched the silver bar. Twisting it, I pushed the door open cautiously, aware of every creak. I took a step in, the gray carpet a slightly darker shade than the lightly painted walls, the room was bare, no, that's not right. The room was halfway bare. One side, was, completely conquered. _Is this the right dorm, I mean, this doesn't really seem like a boy's…_ On the small desk designated for my roommate, I presume, was a clear vase with a single rose, next to a small vanilla scented candle. The rest of the desk was minimalistic. Too minimalistic. There were no books, just a few magazines that I did not dare look into. The bed was halfheartedly done, the light pink sheets were covered with a lace embroidered blanket and pillow, and a murder mystery lay lopsided on the covers. Just as I threw my backpack on my bed, a boy with longish blond hair and sea-green eyes strolled in. His purple shirt was halfway unbuttoned, giving a clear view of his chest. Grinning, he walked towards me, "Leon, at your service."

"Hi! I'm um Al." I raised my hand up in the air, "I guess I'm your roommate!"

"Oh! You have an accent…" He leaned closer, "Tell me about it."

I gently pushed the slightly shorter boy away, "Canada."

"Exotic."

I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

Falling back on his chair, he crossed his legs and rested his index finger on his lips, "So tell me about you Al."

"Well, I want to be an actor…" I started.

"Wonderful! I want to be an artist…if you will." He plucked the rose from the vase and intertwined the stem in his fingers. After a few seconds he looked up, "Don't you want to know about that?"

"Don't those thorns hurt?" I pointed out.

Leon giggled and patted his thigh. _He giggles…I didn't know boys could do that…_ "You get used to it."

_Why would he even want to- _I yawned, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired." Zipping open my backpack I began to unpack, "Excuse for a second while I-"

"That's all you have!" Leon clasped his hand over his mouth, genuinely shocked, "How-How do you even live with just that!"

I winked, "This bag can hold more than one would originally think." I smoothed my unruly lock of brown hair back with the others, "It has _more _than enough."

"There's no way, you expect me to believe _that_ has enough stuff for you to last the entire term."

"This is New York. I'll just go buy something from somewhere." I responded in a matter of fact tone.

"No. NO NO. This is New York. Things are overpriced." He wagged his finger in my face and sighed, "You can borrow some of my stuff, if you _really _need to." He pulled a tinted tube out of his pocket and pulled of the cap.

"What are you-"

"Reapplying my lip gloss. Can't have these," he puckered his lips, "not being at their best."

"Isn't lip gloss for girls?"

"Nonsense! Utter nonsense!" He declared before returning to his gloss.

_I wonder if wears other makeup too…even with the little I know about him, he probably does…_

"Oh gosh." I pulled out the complimentary folder that all new college students received, "Ann Institute of the Arts, why did you have to be so far from home?" I softly said to myself. _It's not that far, _I assured myself, _you yourself said that earlier, but why does it feel like a whole different planet? It's only been half a day and- and- _I glanced over at Leon, _it already feels so, off._

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

**I first wrote this kind of as a joke. I mean, Big Al's from Canada? But, wait, what if he goes to college and Leon is there and so I just wrote this. :/**

**Oh well. If you want me to continue this story, just leave a review or a follow or a fav! Those are always welcome so, yup.**


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the satisfying click of the zipper forcing apart as I tugged my small pack open. Leon was still engrossed in the application of his makeup, and I was right, he did have more…I sighed as I pulled over a thin white sheet over the dorm mattress, and threw a few pillows over. The blond stared at me in shock as I finished off my bed with a fuzzy penguin themed blanket.

"Um? Leon?" I waved my hand in front of his wide eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I-is that all you have?"

_I shouldn't be surprised. Miss Froufrou over here has a bad case of the frills._

"I thought we went over this before." I crossed my arms, getting a bit impatient with my diva of a roommate, "I don't need anything else." I began to unpack the things for actual work, pencils, calculator, the works and slapped them on my desk, "Maybe it should be me asking the question." I nodded my head towards his desk, "Where are your class materials?"

His eyes grew large, like an abandoned puppy. I laughed at the image playing in my mind before confronting him, "Like for studying?"

He pulled out a sketchbook, from seemingly nowhere; _I don't want to guess where it came from_, "Well, all I really need is this."

"I'll take your word for it." Standing back, I realized the room was perfectly divided in two. My side, a jumble of penguins, papers, and pencils, and _his _side that looked like it came right out of the Barbie Dreamhouse.

"Did I ever tell you, I love your accent." He was clearly trying to change the topic, _I respect that, "_So Canada eh?"

"Yes." I felt a dull pain, gnawing away at my stomach, "Are you as hungry as I am?"

He shrugged, "You can go, if you want." He grabbed his murder mystery off the covers and leaned back in his chair, "I'll come after this chapter."

_Reading, now?_ I was just about the turn the handle to leave when I heard a loud knock on the door. I yanked it open to see a guy looking up at me through thick, black-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a white oxford shirt, with only the three middle buttons intact. His fitted black pants fell over short similarly colored boots, and his brown hair was loose, uncombed.

"C-Can you tell me what time it is?" He shifted unsteadily on his feet, his gold chain rocking back and forth. He had a faint British accent, like one of those European rock stars.

I threw my head back towards Leon and raised an eyebrow, "6:23 p.m." he articulated the p and the m.

"6:23." I leaned on the doorway, "Where are you going?"

"Shoot!" He shoved the glasses higher up his nose and took off down the hall.

"See you around!" I called after him. I felt Leon's tap on my shoulder,

"Who was that?"

"Umm, this kid, with brown hair, glasses, button down shirt, mostly unbuttoned…" My eyes fell to his chest, "Friend of yours?"

"No, but I think I know who that is." Leon began to fan himself with his novel, "T-t-that's Ki-Kiyoteru. Ki-yo-te-ru Hi-ya-ma!"

"Really the Kiyoteru Hiyama?" _wait, "_I have no idea who that is."

Leon puffed out his cheeks, and curled his fists, "How do you not know the band _Ice Mountain?_ Kiyoteru is the lead singer." His fingers relaxed, "It's probably because you're foreign."

"It's. Just. Canada."

"Oh well. If he's here maybe then the whole band is here!" he began to bounce like an over-excited fangirl.

"No."

"You can't stop me." He grabbed a rose from his nearby vase and shoved it in his front pocket and skipped out the door.

"Is this guy for real?" I muttered to myself, as I pulled out a book from the bottom of my backpack and placed it on the shelf above. It was a Dr. Seuss book, _Hop on Pop._ The two little yellow thingies were bouncing on the father yellow thing apparently. I smiled nostalgically. _I feel so old._

"Eh~ Guy from Canada!" I heard the words echo down the hall and immediately adjusted my sweater and straightened myself out. _Here comes the Gumi Bear._

* * *

><p><strong>There aren't enough stories with Ice Mountain Kiyoteru.<strong>

**So here he is. Attracting all of the nearby fangirls. And Leon.**

**We'll see what Al does about it.**

**AHAHAHAHAHHA**


	3. Chapter 3

She poked her head in through the door, grinning, "So you are here," stepping inside, she crossed her arms, "I knew you were lame."

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I sat down on my bed and patted my pillow, "Anyways, I have a few things to get done."

"Like what?" She smirked, "What needs to happen in your dorm?"

"Like getting read fo-"

"For what?" She looked away, her eyes still focused on me, "Or who?"

"I'm getting to that. Wait, what do you mean, who?"

"I dunno, nevermind. Anway," she gripped my arm, "Let's gooo! Kiyoteru is gonna be our math teacher!"  
>"Oh that guy that looked like a brunet Leon?"<p>

"Who's Leon?"

"My roommate."

"Oh. Okay. No threat then." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She waved her arm in the air, dismissing her own words, "But this is Ki-yo-ter-u" She emphasized every syllable, like she was savoring their sounds in her mouth.

"But I thought he was going to a concert?"

"No, I think he was going to an interview…" She pursed her lips, "But then why was he in his rocker garb? This is a mystery!" She clasped her hands together, "C'mon I can be Daphne and you can be Freddy!" Grabbing my arm once again, she pulled me off the bed.

"Umm, Gumi, no!" I lifted her hand off my sweater, "Classes start on Monday! I have to prepare! And why are you talking to me so much? You barely know me!"

"Oh I know what's up. You don't have "Scooby Doo" in Canada, right?" She punched her fist in the air, "We gotta fix that."

I sighed, "Gumi…"

'_Go go Power Rangers!'_

Pressing a finger to my lips, she pulled out a bright green iPhone from her pocket, "Shh for a second, can you?"

Confused, I nodded.

"Oh hai! This is Gumi! Yes? Alright! See you! Kisses! Bai!" She ended the call and slipped it pack into her sweatshirt, "Okay, I have to go."

"Anything wrong?"

"No! Not at all!" Adjusting the goggles on her head she skipped out the door, "You can come with!"

"Thanks, but no."

"Suit yourself."

I waited until her footsteps faded away, and then lay down on my bed. It was a bit chilly in the dorm, the building had been made over half a century ago, and the rooms were beginning to get drafty. I threw my penguin –themed fuzzy blanket over my shoulders, the hem fell at around my knees.

"Isn't that guy a little young to be a teacher?" I whispered to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I agree." A strong scent of roses suffocated the air, "Allen,"

"Please, call me Al, Leon."

"Alright, Al."

"How did it go with Kiyoteru?"

"Terrible. It was the worst possible thing!" I propped myself up on my elbow to see his face, "I was so embarrassed! My ivory cheeks were red as the rose that I hold by my heart!"

_Drama queen._

"And that's not the worst of it!" He began to pace around the room, "My sweet Ann saw the entire thing!"

"What exactly happened? And who is this Ann?"

"Well the entire college is named after her bloodline of course! And for your first question, I would rather not answer."

_Right, I knew that the great-granddaughter of the founder was her age…I had no idea she actually attended here._

"Well, If you don't want to say anything, it's alright." I returned to my spot on the bed.

"Augh! Stop drilling me! I'll say it! I'll say it!" I popped right back up, "Well, he wasn't going to a concert, it was an interview. For his job." He plopped down to his usual position on his chair, and leaned over his knee, "Apparently, he's a math professor."

"And you followed him into the meeting room?"

"Yes."

"Figures. And why was this Ann character there?"

"Don't call my darling, sweet, Ann a character! Don't even try to bring her down to your level!"

"Huh?"

"Her golden hair, her voice, smooth as silk. Oh my Ann!"

"Is she your romantic interest?"

"Well she's mine yes."

"How long have you known her."

"I believe it's almost been a half hour."

"Leon!" I groaned, _Why am I the one who has to give the romantic advice! _, "You haven't even known her for an hour?"

"No! But it was love at first sight!"

_I get a feeling this is going to happen often,_ "What am I going to do with you?"

"What else?" He extended his arms, "Hug me of course!"

"Why?"

"It's the easiest way to comfort someone."

"I don't hug that well."

"But you look like a giant teddy bear! C'mon! Give Daddy Leon a hug!"

"No."

He hugged me anyway.

"Stop!" I brushed him off like a fly on my shoulder.

"Now didn't that feel nice?"

"Not really."

"Someone's a grumpy bear." Suddenly, his hand collided with his cheek, "OH no! I have to reapply my lip balm!"

"You just did that!"

"So?"

"You're a lost case."

"No. you my friend, are the lost case."

"Flippp where's my laptop!?"

"I don't know where is it?'

Ignoring the blond narcissist, I dug through my luggage, "Nnnno."

"Something bad happen?"

_I lost it. I don't know where. But I lost it!_

"The only place where it could be is the airport…"

"The airport! But there are a lot of people at the airport!"

"Exactly." I sulked, "So it's probably long gone."

"Don't lose hope!"

"But it's my laptop!"

I felt a soft vibrating in my pocket.

_Oh good! Maybe…maybe!_

"What the-"


End file.
